Demon Hand
Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z is the unique ability of Piccolo, thanks to his Demon Clan heritage.Daizenshuu 2 Using his regenerative abilities he alters the structure of his arms to stretch. Some media depicts this ability - under the name Namek Finger - as a racially exclusive variation of the Mystic Attack used by Namekians to stretch their arms in order to grab and attack opponents. Overview A Namekian user stretches their arms by expanding and contracting the cells in their body through willpower. This allows them to grab and attack opponents that are out of the normal reach of the user's unstretched arms. Usage This technique was first used by Piccolo during his match against Krillin at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. It is also used by Lord Slug in the film Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. He also uses it as part of his Power of Darkness technique. It is also used by Piccolo in the film Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge while fighting Salza. In Dragon Ball Super, Piccolo uses the technique to wrap his arm around Frost to constrict his opponent in a snake-like manner. Variation *'Super Decoy' - A stronger version of Demon Hand with greater range which appears as a learnable Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. Video Game Appearances Namek Finger was first named in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 where it appears as a Super Skill used by Nail and Lord Slug. It can also be obtained and used by a Namekian Future Warrior as it is exclusive to Namekians. However, randomly generated Majin computers are able to use the skill, but in the skill description it only shows Namekians being the only race to use the skill. Lord Slug also uses it to perform his Darkness Rush (Ranged) Ultimate Skills as it is exclusive to Namekians (non-Namekian characters can unlock Darkness Rush (Melee) which replaces the Namek Finger grab with a forward charge grab). In Xenoverse 2, after grabbing the opponent the user pulls the opponent towards them to deliverer a gut punch. In Dragon Ball Fusions, this technique appears as a Special Move under the name Decoy which allows the user to stretch their arm to grab a single opponent and draw them in to initiate a generic melee strike. In addition to Namekian characters, certain Namekian hybrid fusions such as Prilin, Picohan, Kallohan, and Kibicollo Kai can utilize it due to Piccolo's Namekian traits being dominant. Despite Krillin's Earthling traits being dominant for EX Prilin, he retains the Namekian ability to stretch his arms and can acquire Decoy from Piccolo. Additionally there is a stronger version called Super Decoy which has greater attack range than Decoy. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, it appears as an attack used by Piccolo under the name Demon Hand. Trivia *This technique is related to the Great Namekian form as both techniques involve the Namekian user manipulating their bodies cells to cause their body to grow and/or stretch. It is possible that the Great Namekian form is just an more advanced version of this process (as the user's body grows in size instead of just part of them). Gallery Piccolo arm!.png|Piccolo using Demon Hand during the 23rd World Tournament 113-12.JPG PVF9.PNG PiccoloMysticAttack.png|Piccolo using Demon Hand in Cooler's Revenge Slug punchs piccolos.png|Slug uses Demon Hand to punch Piccolo SlugMysticAttack2.png|Great Namekian Slug using Demon Hand to perform Crushing in Hands on Goku Piccolo Constrict.jpg|Piccolo using Demon Hand to constrict Frost in Dragon Ball Super References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques